dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Oshinari Shugo
Profile *'Name:' 忍成修吾 *'Name (romaji):' Oshinari Shugo *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' 1981-Mar-05 *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 173cm *'Weight:' 53kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Blood type:' B *'Talent agency:' Japan Music Entertainment TV Shows *Haru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Machikoba no Onna (NHK, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017, ep5-6) *Thrill! Kuro no Sho (NHK BS Premium, 2017, ep1) *Rakuen (WOWOW, 2017) *Watashi ni Unmei no Koi Nante Arienaitte Omotteta (KTV, 2016) *Onnatachi no Tokusou Saizensen (TV Asahi, 2016, ep1) *Doctor Chousahan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Contrail (NHK, 2016) *Kaitei no Kimi e (NHK, 2016) *Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri (NTV, 2016, ep4) *Money no Tenshi (YTV, 2016, ep2) *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *Ichiro (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Keibuho Sugiyama Shintaro (TBS, 2015, ep8) *Around 30 Chan (TV Tokyo, 2014) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013, ep7) *Kakusho (TBS, 2013, ep3) *Kazoku Game (Fuji TV, 2013, ep2-3,6-7,9-10) *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Urelo Mi Taiken Shojo ‎ (TV Tokyo, 2012) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012, ep3) *Bitter Sugar (NHK, 2011) *Brutus no Shinzo (Fuji TV, 2011) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011, ep6) *JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010, ep7-8) *Dohyo Girl! (MBS, 2010) *Angel Bank (TV Asahi, 2010, ep2) *LIAR GAME 2 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Chichi yo, Anata wa Erakatta (TBS, 2009) *Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009, ep3) *Smile (TBS, 2009, ep8-10) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Rojo no Omoi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachi-One Diver (Fuji TV, 2008, ep8) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008, ep5) *Torishimarare Yaku Shinnyu Shain (TBS, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Keiji no Genba (NHK, 2008) *Yukan Club (NTV, 2007, ep3) *Shigeshoshi (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Yamada Taro Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Hanayome to Papa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) *Jirocho Seoi Fuji (NHK, 2006) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yaoh (TBS, 2006) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005, ep6-7) *Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) *Koinu no Waltz (NTV, 2004) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) *Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (Fuji TV, 2002) - 1st ep cameo *Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) *Sayonara, Ozu Sensei (Fuji TV, 2001) Movies *Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land (2013) *Heaven's Story (2010) *Don't Laugh at My Romance (2008) *Aozora no Roulette (2007) *Life (2007) *Akihabara@Deep (2006) *TAKI 183 (2006) *Love Com (2006) *Shiawase Nara Te wo Tatako (2006) *Animus Anima (2005) *Birthday Wedding (2005) *Fu Rai (2005) *School Daze (2005) *Kimi no Himitsu, Boku no Kokoro (2005) *Te wo Nigiru Dorobou no Hanashi (2004) *Inuneko (2004) *Space Police (2004) *Gachapon (2004) *17 Sai (2003) *Kao Dorobo (2003) *Battle Royale II - Requiem (2003) *Aoi Haru / Blue Spring (2001) *Tomie Re-birth (2001) *About Lily Chou Chou (2001) Trivia *He is also in Kumi Koda's PV of "You" (2005), "Lies" (2006), "Feel" (2006) and "Someday" (2006). External Links *Official blog *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com *IMDb Category:JActor